


Is It Over Yet (Teaser)

by shenevereditsherwriting



Series: Is It Over Yet? (chris/seb in spn au) [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, WOO, also this hasn't been edited yet so whoops, chris and sebastian are essentially trying to find out what happened to sebastian's family, don't come after me if you don't ship it because i do you slimy little crab leg, okay so, teaser, this is just a bit from the beginning but not the very beginning, this is something I've been working on, yeah so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: okay so this is literally just an excerpt from the beginning of this story that I had the idea for a few months ago with the help of my two best friends and sebstan enthusiastsso feedback would be greatly appreciated and let me know if you'd like to read the rest? idk yet if it's going to be a chapter story or just a long ass one shot, maybe give some input on that as well? thanks and hopefully my writing has greatly improved since I wrote the one I'm about to take down lol <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is literally just an excerpt from the beginning of this story that I had the idea for a few months ago with the help of my two best friends and sebstan enthusiasts 
> 
> so feedback would be greatly appreciated and let me know if you'd like to read the rest? idk yet if it's going to be a chapter story or just a long ass one shot, maybe give some input on that as well? thanks and hopefully my writing has greatly improved since I wrote the one I'm about to take down lol <3

“And thank you again, really appreciate it. Adio.” Hanging up the phone, Sebastian couldn’t help but give in to the nagging in his head. It had gotten later than late, and Chris was right, after all. With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh, the charming man stood and left the all-night diner, but not without catching the server’s eye and waving a nod of thanks with a dashing smile.   
In his mind, Seb gave the okay for the thoughts to take him over. It was an old trick he’d learned years ago: immerse yourself in the one thing that’s bugging you. Make it all you can focus on. Let it wash over your mind and spirit again and again. Then, all at once, count to three and put it away. Clear your head once again and find the answers or solutions or band aids. This time it was the fight he’d had with his partner, the one person who decided to stand by him — hell, with him — through any and all obstacles in the path. Chris was his forever, and they’d never left anything unresolved. Like the understanding men they were, each would give the other the time needed to deal with an argument. The opportunity to cool down before an unfixable mistake was made. This time, Sebastian knew that he’d been the one out of line, and he knew that pride meant nothing without a family to back it on. So, he threw the car in gear and made his way back to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> so I know this doesn't really give a ton of info, but I'm really excited for it!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
